OS - Une Suite Logique
by Iris Uchiwa
Summary: Harry connaît certaines vérités et compte se venger. Il revient à Poudlard pour une huitième année sous le signe de sa victoire sur Lord Voldemort (ou pas). Pourtant il ne va pas rester longtemps auprès des traîtres et compte bien profiter de la vie avec son amour. / Bashing! HG RW GW AD / HP x CY


**OS - Une Suite Logique**

 **.**

 **Auteur :** Iris Uchiwa

 **Disclaimer :** L'Univers de la fic appartient exclusivement à J.K. Rowing. Je ne gagne pas d'argent en écrivant et publiant cette histoire.

 **Couple :** Harry Potter x Corban Yaxley

 **Rating :** M (interdit aux – de 16 ans)

 **Résumer :** Harry connaît certaines vérités et compte se venger. Il revient à Poudlard pour une huitième année sous le signe de sa victoire sur Lord Voldemort (ou pas). Pourtant il ne va pas rester longtemps auprès des traîtres et compte bien profiter de la vie avec son amour.

 **Note :** **Un passage peut heurter la sensibilité des plus purs d'entre vous sera marqué entre** **/!\** **dans l'histoire.**

 **Bashing :** Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Albus Dumbledore

.

HELLO !

Me revoilà pour un autre OS.

Pas d'explications sur le pourquoi du comment dans cette OS. Juste des péripéties et une conclusion.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

BONNE LECTURE !

.

 **UN PASSAGE PEUT HEURTER ! IL SERA ENTRE /!\ POUR LES GENS QUI NE DÉSIRENT PAS LE LIRE ! PAS BESOINS DE LE LIRE POUR COMPRENDRE LA SUITE !**

.

* * *

.

 **OS**

Harry Potter, 17 ans, majeur et pourtant toujours à Poudlard.

Que ça me saoule !

Si cela ne tenait qu'à moi je n'y serais pas retourné.

Voldy est mort ! Moi je n'aspire qu'à la liberté !

 _'' À baiser tout ce qui a un pantalon oui !_

 _\- Va chier toi !_

 _\- Un peu de respect, jeune homme ! Je suis Lord Voldemort !_

 _\- Tu es mort. Et un peu de respect pour moi, tu es dans ma tête depuis 16 ans et tu n'as pas payé de loyer !_

 _\- Je n'étais même pas au courant !... Et puis si tu tiens tant que ça à ne pas y retourner, pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit à tes chers amis ?... Dire que c'est ça qui m'a vaincu, un enfant même pas capable de tenir tête à une Née-Moldu ? Quelle blague !_

 _\- Je t'ai déjà dit pourquoi je suis obligé d'y retourner ! On ne va pas recommencer cette discussion !_

 _\- Non merci. Tu es incapable de reconnaître que tu n'as rien dans le pantalon !_

 _\- Je ne suis pas impuissant à ce que je sache ! Je crois même que tu peux en témoigner !_

 _-... Tu fais chier Potter !_

 _\- Merci, de ta part je le prends pour un compliment... Et puis tu sais parfaitement que j'ai un petit ami. Je ne couche qu'avec lui._

 _\- À ma plus grande horreur !... Pourquoi l'avoir choisi lui ? Pourquoi Corban Yaxley ?_

 _\- L'amour ne se commande pas ! Et puis si tu n'es content tant pis ! C'est déjà dur pour moi de savoir que tu es dans ma tête et que tu peux voir tout ce que je vois._

 _\- Fait chier ! ''_

Et voilà ! Il est reparti pour râler pendant au moins 1h.

Je vous présente le locataire de ma tête depuis mes 1 an, Lord Voldemort.

Je l'ai su le lendemain de sa ''mort''. Il s'est réveillé dans ma tête en râlant contre moi. La peur que j'ai eu... J'en ai encore des frissons. J'ai cru que l'Horcruxe dans ma tête avait été éliminé, mais il n'en est rien.

Il aura fallu une joute verbale de plus de deux jours, un silence d'une semaine et une discussion ''carte sur table'' de plus de cinq heures pour qu'on soit au point.

Et je dois dire que j'en fus bouche-bée. Même si on parle uniquement dans ma tête.

Je ne savais pas certaines choses qui étaient et sont encore pourtant ULTRAS importantes. Il y en a tellement que je ne saurais pas par où commencer.

Je ne peux pas dire que je suis d'accord avec Tom, mais... Je le suis. Je suis d'accord avec ce qu'il dit. Enfin, précisément, je suis d'accord avec le résultat mais pas sur le comment on l'amène.

Un exemple, les Né-Moldus et les Sang-Mêlés. Ils ont modifié le Monde des Sorciers à leur image parce que cela ne leur plaisait pas de faire des fêtes magiques, importantes dans le cœur des Sang-Purs, parce qu'ils préféraient fêter Noël ou Pâques ou Halloween... Cool alors on fait comme en Chine qui fête les deux, les fêtes sorcières ET les fêtes Moldus et ont choisi quelles fêtes on veut célébrer ?

Ben non, ici on interdit les fêtes sorcières pour ne mettre QUE des fêtes Moldus qui n'ont aucun sens pour les Sorciers.

Mais ce n'est pas tout ! Ce sont eux, les Né-Moldus et les Sang-Mêlés qui ont instauré toutes ses lois rétrogrades envers les être magiques et les hybrides ! Ah ça, personne ne me l'avait dit ! Mais ce sont eux qui les instaurent depuis des siècles et pourquoi ?

Ben parce que tout ce qu'on ne connaît pas fait peur ! Donc on bride les êtres et animaux magiques, on les parque et on les cache ou on les tue !

Simple et efficace. Et puis les êtres magiques et les hybrides nous sont inférieurs, à nous Sorciers... Ça ne vous rappelle pas quelqu'un ?

Oui ce sont les idées du Lord... Mais en vérité le Lord Noir n'a jamais dit ça, et ne veut pas exterminer les races et peuples magiques pour créer une suprématie Sang-Purs... Non, lui il veut plus de liberté pour eux et remettre en place un Ministère sain. En plus d'autres choses.

L'idée de suprématie des sorciers, et pas que Sang-Purs, vient des sorciers Né-Moldus et Sang-Mêlés qui ne VEULENT PAS comprendre le Monde Magique mais veulent le modeler sur le Monde Moldus, d'où ils viennent... Mais ils oublient une chose... Le Monde Moldus n'est pas sain... On oublie un peu trop facilement qu'à un moment il y a eu les Chasse Aux Sorcières... Chasse qui a drastiquement réduit le nombre de Sorciers dans chaque pays du monde. Et maintenant on nous dit que les Moldus sont tout gentils et tout mignons, qu'ils ont besoins de nous pour évoluer et qu'ils seront content de savoir que la Magie existe !

Aller dire ça à Oncle Vernon et Tante Pétunia... Aller leur dire qu'ils ne sont que des enfants face à nous, Sorciers !

Vous allez voir comment ils vont vous accueillir !...

Et puis les Sorciers ne sont pas au courant que les Moldus se débrouillent très bien sans nous ?... Et qu'ils sont tout à fait capable de nous éliminer en UN SEUL COUP... Ça s'appelle la BOMBE NUCLÉAIRE !

Ça, personne ne me l'avait dit ! Du moins je suis parfaitement au courant de ce qu'il se passe chez les Moldus et pour la bombe nucléaire. MOI je suis au courant et ce n'était pas grâce aux cours sur le Monde Moldus qui nous sont dispensés à l'école... Mais pour le reste... Et ne parlons pas de politiques, sinon vous en feriez une crise cardiaque !

Je me souviens encore de comment je l'ai découvert, les lois sur les hybrides et leur non-liberté !

Merci Walburga Black pour ce livre sur TOUTES les lois en vigueur dans le monde Sorcier d'Angleterre et qui se met à jour automatiquement.

J'insiste sur ''TOUTES'' parce qu'à chaque fois que je me suis renseigné sur les lois, je n'ai trouvé que des livres déjà purgés par une personne bien intentionnée... Vous voyez qui... Albus Dumbledore.

Il y a aussi d'autre choses mais je n'ai pas envie de m'énerver. Je le suis déjà assez comme ça.

Et moi, l'acteur principal de cette guerre, je n'étais au courant de rien.

C'est de ma faute, je n'ai pas essayé de comprendre tout ce qu'il se passait autour de moi, et je n'ai pas essayé de voir plus loin que l'image qu'on m'avait faite de Voldy. On m'avait dit, Dumbledore m'avait dit que Tom était un méchant et qu'il essayait de me tuer. Je n'ai pas cherché à comprendre plus loin et voilà le résultat.

J'ai tué et on m'acclame pour ça.

Je suis un putain de meurtrier et on me félicite... Allons tous félicités les tueurs, les violeurs, les connards qui battent leur femme et leurs enfants, et j'en passe, ça fera pareil !

Mais dans tout ça j'ai appris à voir plus loin que toute cette merde. J'ai appris grâce à Tom et Corban toute la vérité sur la Lumière et mes amis, et je ne vais pas me priver de remettre les pendules à l'heure.

Je m'appelle Harry James Potter, je suis majeur, nouveau Lord Potter-Black. J'ai un petit ami nommé Corban Yaxley (que je compte épouser, _''Et merde !''_ , la ferme Voldychou).

Je suis de retour à Poudlard pour une huitième année et ça va faire mal.

OoOoO

Nous sommes le 1er Septembre. C'est la rentrée.

Me voilà sur le quai 93/4. J'y retrouvais tous mes amis...

 _'' Pétasse droit devant !_

 _\- Merci je l'ai vue. Mais la prochaine fois soit plus polie ! On dit que c'est une pouffe et pas une p*****e._

 _\- Mais j'ai raison ! C'est une..._

 _\- Pouffe. T'a raison c'est une p*****e mais il y a des enfants pas loin et je n'ai pas envie que tu les traumatises._

 _\- Tous des faibles ! ''_

Dans le fond il avait raison. Et ça ne me tue absolument pas de dire que la fille qui me fonce dessus est bien une p*****e. Mais on est un gentleman ou on ne l'ait pas. Donc il faut être polie, donc on dit que Ginevra Weasley est une pouffe. Un mot bien plus joli puisqu'il fait un rappel à un gros coussin épais où l'ont peu s'asseoir et être bien dessus.

« HARRY ! Je suis super contente que tu sois avec nous. Tu vas voir cette année va être la meilleure de tous. On va pouvoir s'amuser comme des fous et même faire la fête.

\- Merci. »

Je réussis à me dégager de son étreinte pour respirer un peu. Ginny me fit une petite moue avant de me traîner par la main en direction de sa famille. Je saluais Arthur et Molly qui elle vint me prendre dans ses bras. Je parlais un peu avec les Jumeaux et Percy qui étaient venus pour l'occasion et je montais dans le train en compagnie de Ginny, Hermione et Ron.

Le voyage fut long, très long. Entre Ginny et sa drague très lourde, Hermione et Ron et leurs commentaires déplacés sur mon avenir (Aurors pour eux bien évidemment), les autres et leurs félicitations, je n'eus vraiment qu'un peu de répit quand Luna et Neville passèrent une tête pour manger avec nous. Avec eux pas besoins de parler de la guerre ou autres, tout ce qu'ils les intéressaient c'était le présent, soit Poudlard et les cours. Je soupçonnais même Luna de le faire exprès pour me laisser souffler.

On arriva en vue de l'école. Après un rapide voyage en calèche, on s'installa à notre table en compagnie des autres Gryffondor tous plus bruyants les uns que les autres. La Répartition commença juste après le traditionnel chant du Choixpeau que je n'écoutais toujours pas, trop prit à calmer un Voldy grincheux.

Beaucoup plus d'élèves se présentèrent pour cette rentrée. Bien évidemment, la guerre était finie et Voldy était mort donc pas de danger.

Durant la Répartition je me tournais vers la table des Serdaigle pour saluer silencieusement quelques amis que je m'étais fait durant mes années précédentes, puis je vis au loin les Poufsouffle que je saluais de la main discrètement et enfin je me tournais vers les Serpentard en face de ma table et salua de loin Draco et ses propres amis.

 _'' Traites !_

 _\- Chut, c'est de ta faute s'ils se sont détournés de toi. Ta folie a fait des ravages et tu as perdu beaucoup de tes partisans à cause de ça. J'ai été autant surprit que toi de voir les Malfoy, les Zabini, Les Parkinson, les Nott et tant d'autres venir me voir pour m'aider à te combattre et en contre-partie ils n'allaient pas à Azkaban. Ils sont tous libres maintenant. Libres avec quelques contraintes, mais libres... Je ne te rappelle pas qu'est-ce qui a causé ta folie ! Tu sais maintenant aussi bien que moi que c'est à cause de tes Horcruxes. Quelle idée aussi de fragmenter son âme !_

 _\- … Tu m'énerves quand tu as raison._

 _\- Je sais, je sais. Mais c'est pour ton bien que je dis ça. ''_

Il nous aura juste fallu ratisser la bibliothèque des Black pour savoir ce qu'il s'était passé dans sa tête. Heureusement que Kreattur à garder TOUS les livres de la bibliothèque et qu'il savait où ils se trouvaient.

À ta santé Kreattur !

Dumbledore fit son discours habituel, présenta le nouveau prof de DCFM qui n'était autre que Maugrey Fol Oeil (le vrai cette fois-ci) et le repas commença.

Je fis semblant d'être heureux et mangeais tout en discutant avec Dean et Seamus. Ce n'était pas que je n'aimais pas mes amis mais j'aurais préféré être dans les bras de Corban plutôt qu'être ici à faire semblant d'être heureux de parler de la mort de Voldy.

 _'' Sympa tout ça. Alors comme ça on me nommait Face de Serpent... Je vais les tuer !_

 _\- En même temps tu étais franchement moche. ''_

À la fin du repas, je partis en direction de nos nouveaux dortoirs. Je découvris en même temps que les autres que nos dortoirs se trouvaient dans une aile du château non utilisée depuis fort longtemps et que toutes les Maisons étaient confondus dû aux faibles nombres d'élèves revenus pour une huitième année.

Chose étonnante quand on sait les petits secrets de Dumby qui hait les Serpentard et ne veut absolument pas que son pion soit en contact avec de si méchants Serpents.

Il y a anguille sous rocher.

Notre nouvelle Salle Commune était beige, couleur neutre, grande et confortable, et possédait un tableau avec mot de passe pour y entrer.

Ensuite nous fîmes une très bonne découverte en ouvrant les nombreuses portes qui se trouvaient dans deux couloirs différents. Des chambres individuelles. Trop classe ! Je n'aurais plus à partager ma chambre avec les autres. Je vais donc pouvoir avancer plus vite sur mes projets.

Je pris le temps de discuter avec Neville le temps que Ron s'installe et je pris mes affaires. L'air de rien je pris la chambre la plus éloignée de ce dernier et je m'installais.

Rapidement je me mis au lit et m'endormis du sommeil du juste.

OoOoO

Un mois passa sans que rien ne se passe. Les cours se passaient bien, j'ai de très bonnes notes (même en Potion et pourtant c'est toujours Snape qui fait cours), les élèves sont calmes, pas d'insultes envers les Serpentard (serait-ce le début de la fin ?). Le monde tourne encore et pas de guerre à l'horizon.

Pourtant ce matin-là, Mardi matin, la Une de la Gazette fit parler d'elle. Et pas en bien.

En effet non content de m'avoir fait passer pour un Dieu quand je suis entré dans le Monde Sorcier pour ensuite me faire passer pour un fou et enfin déclarer que je suis le plus grand Héros du Monde, Mr le Ministre Fudge (encore lui) nous informait qu'un Bal allait avoir lieu. Je dois, entant qu'Héros de la Guerre, me présenter au Bal de la Victoire qui se déroulera la fin du mois au Ministère. Tous les élèves de la cinquième à la huitième année y sont conviés pour les félicités d'avoir combattue le jour de la Bataille Finale en plus des adultes.

Non seulement ce Bal était une insulte envers ceux qui étaient mort, puisque le Ministre parlait bien d'un Bal, une fête donc, et non d'une Commémoration pour les morts. Et ensuite pourquoi des enfants qui n'ont été concernés en rien dans cette Bataille, Bataille pas Guerre, se voyaient conviés au Bal ? Je comprends pour la huitième et septième année, on a combattu, on était là sur le champ de bataille. Mais les autres, franchement. Ils ont été touchés, mais ils n'ont pas combattu. Je respecte ce désir de fête, réapprendre à vivre sans une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de la tête, mais de là à faire un Bal, une fête...

Néanmoins je pris le temps de la réflexion. Si je n'y allais pas j'allais avoir à faire à Dumby qui me laissait plus ou moins tranquille en ce moment. Ensuite j'allais avoir à faire à mes amis qui allaient se faire un plaisir de me remonter les bretelles et j'allais entendre parler de Rita Skeeter pendant un moment.

Donc il faut vraiment que j'y aille pour être tranquille, surtout pour que personne ne découvre mes projets. Mais d'un autre côté, je vois très bien le regard de convoitise de la pouffe posait sur moi. Et il était hors de question que j'y aille avec elle. Or je dois me présenter avec elle parce qu'apparemment je vais bientôt me marier avec elle. Apparemment... Note : penser à en parler avec Silve, le gérant de mes comptes pour savoir ce qu'il se passe.

 _'' Pourquoi tu n'y vas pas avec quelqu'un qui te considère juste comme un ami et qui va aussi avoir des problèmes pour trouver une cavalière ?_

 _\- Pas mal, mais qui ? J'aurais aimé y aller avec Corban mais pour l'instant ce n'est pas possible. Il me reste tellement de choses à faire avant de m'officialiser avec lui... Et puis qui accepterait d'y aller avec moi sans prendre mon invitation pour une demande en mariage ?... Bien que je sois censé y aller avec la pouffe parce que je suis son... Fiancé._

 _\- Moi je pensais aux Serpentard. Ils sont intelligents et eux vont avoir dû mal à inviter quelqu'un à cause de la réputation de la Maison Verte et Argent._

 _\- Pas mal. Je vais leur faire part de ma stratégie ce soir. On verra bien après.''_

Durant toute la journée j'évitais avec succès Ginevra, qui j'en suis sûr, a pour projet de me forcer la main pour que j'aille au Bal avec elle.

Le soir venu je regroupa les Serpentard dans la chambre de Draco. Sans me poser de questions, pour l'instant, ils me suivirent avec curiosité.

Je pris le temps de leur expliquer le problème que représentait le Bal par rapport à mon petit ami, sans préciser le nom du ledit petit ami, et le problème ''Ginevra Weasley''.

Ce fut avec surprise et soulagement que Draco se proposa pour être mon cavalier, lui aussi ayant des problèmes du même ordre que moi sur le point ''demande = mariage''. Et surtout parce que les autres n'allaient pas venir, non pas qu'ils ne fussent pas invités, la population sorcière reconnaissait qu'ils avaient joués un rôle important dans cette guerre (après que j'ai témoigné pour eux afin de leur éviter une mort lente et douloureuse, ce que voulait les autres). Mais ils pensaient tout comme moi que ce Bal était une insulte envers les morts et ils ne comptaient pas cautionner cette bêtise.

Je le remerciais chaleureusement et je les quittais avec un sourire pour aller faire mes devoirs dans ma chambre.

Je pus rentrer dans ma chambre sans problème, mais je ne m'installais pas devant mon bureau pour y faire mes devoirs. Non parce qu'une pouffe m'attendait sur mon lit complètement nue.

Nue... Ginevra... Nue...

 _'' Elle est moche._

 _\- Complètement d'accord. ''_

« Harry. Me fit-elle sensuellement. Je crois que nous avons perdu assez de temps. Je suis chaude comme la braise. »

Je ne dis rien et la regarda complètement choqué. Je ne m'y attendais pas. Mais alors pas du tout. Surtout qu'en plus elle n'était pas censée savoir comment passer la porte de notre Salle Commune... Mais bien sûr, Ron lui a donné le mot de passe.

Elle changea de position et...

.

 **/!\ /!\ /!\ /!\ /!\ /!\ /!\ /!\ /!\ /!\ /!\ /!\ /!\ /!\ /!\ /!\ /!\ /!\ /!\ /!\ /!\ /!\ /!\ /!\ /!\ /!\**

 **.**

Je connais l'anatomie féminine. Ce n'était pas parce que je suis gay et avec un homme que je ne connais pas les bases de la sexualité entre hétéros.

Mais voir l'anatomie intime de Ginevra ne m'excitait pas du tout.

Pourtant... Pourtant quelque chose clochait... Un gros truc même... Pourquoi je m'avance vers elle ?

 _'' MERDE, POTTER, TU ES SOUS IMPERIUM !_

 _\- Quoi ?_

 _\- Tu es sous le sort d'Imperium ! Ce n'est pas pour rien que je sais l'utiliser à la perfection, j'en connais tous ses secrets et je sais reconnaître ses effets. Tu vas effectuer tout ce que le sort te dit. Par contre ce qui n'est pas normal c'est que tu sois conscient que quelque chose ne va pas._

 _\- Je n'ai jamais été normal... Mais je sais le combattre, normalement._

 _\- Normalement, mais tu as toujours su le combattre quand UNE personne te le lancer. Or là DEUX personnes te l'ont lancé en même temps._

 _\- Quoi ? Mais attend...''_

Il avait raison... Et cela me fit vomir mentalement. Du bruit attira mon attention. Je pus deviner que quelqu'un, et sûrement deux personnes sortirent de ma salle de bain.

Du coin de l'œil je vis une personne brune et un roux sortirent de ma chambre discrètement tandis que moi je montais sur le lit.

Il me fallut que 5 secondes pour savoir qui venaient de sortir de ma chambre. Ronald Bilius Weasley et Hermione Jane Granger.

C'est officiel... Ce ne sont plus mes amis. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils étaient toujours mes amis maintenant que je sais tout, mais j'avais l'espoir qu'ils n'étaient pas trop impliqués dans _ça_. Mais faut croire que je me suis lourdement trompé... Hélas !

Néanmoins cela ne réglait pas mon problème du moment.

Me voilà en train de caresser la poitrine de la pouffe, certes opulente et qui faisait fantasmer beaucoup d'hommes mais qui pour moi me dégoûtait encore plus des poitrines des femmes que je ne trouvais pas du tout jolie. C'est horrible et en plus je... Bande ?

 _'' Réaction mécanique !_

 _\- Merci mais je fais comment pour me sortir de ce merdier ?_

 _\- Je... Je n'ai qu'une solution à te proposer, mais tu ne vas pas aimer. ''_

Je sus au ton de Tom qu'il était aussi en colère que moi. Autant que mes moments intimes avec Corban ne le dérangent pas, du moins il évitait d'y prêter attention. Autant là... C'était une autre histoire... Surtout que je savais maintenant que si jamais je mettais enceinte Ginevra je serais obligé de me marier avec elle car les enfants hors mariage n'existaient pas ici. Et vue que je ne suis pas encore marié, je ne peux pas juste inclure l'enfant dans ma lignée et me débarrasser de la mère... Or je ne veux pas me marier avec elle et encore moins avoir un enfant avec elle !

Et au vue de la situation actuelle, c'est fort probable que... Qu'on aille jusqu'au bout.

 _'' Qu'est-ce que tu as à me proposer ?_

 _\- Hélas, tu ne peux pas combattre l'imperium comme tu le faisais avant, avec simplement ta volonté seule. Et même moi je ne peux pas. Or tu peux le faire différemment. Si on s'y mette à deux, on pourrait réussir à au moins atteindre ta baguette qui n'est pas loin pour que tu puisses te lancer un sort de stérilisation temporaire._

 _\- Un quoi ?_

 _\- Un sort de Magie Noir qui te rends stérile pendant 24h. ''_

Cela avait le mérite d'être faisable.

J'acceptais et pendant que je... Beurk, mettais ma main droite dans son intimité, ensemble (même si techniquement je suis tout seul mais l'Horcruxe était toute de même une part d'âme et donc on est deux dans un même corps), nous réussissons à faire bouger mon autre main contre la volonté du sort.

Je réussis à prendre ma baguette à pleine main et avec toute ma volonté et ma puissance magique, je récitais dans ma tête avec force et rage le sort que Tom me dictait.

Avec soulagement je sentis le sort, un filet glacé, remontait le long de mon bras et descendre jusqu'à mes bourses.

Tom me félicita et maintenant il fallait attendre que le viol en cours se termine.

C'était un viol et Ginevra allait le payer très cher !

Je suis dégoûté à vie des femmes. Être spectateur de ça... Et ressentir tout ce qu'il se passait. Je sentais mais je ne ressentais aucunes émotions.

Même pas de la haine envers cette pouffe. Ce serait trop d'honneur !

Le temps me parut très long.

Les préliminaires se terminaient tout juste et je me sentis entrer dans l'intimité de la pouffe. Sans surprise elle n'était pas vierge... Je le savais et je savais aussi qu'elle avait perdu sa virginité très jeune, 11 ans, avec un septième année de Gryffondor, 17 ans. Ne me demandait pas comment je le sais... Tout ce que je peux vous dire c'était qu'ils l'ont fait dans la Salle Commune, en pleine nuit et que moi j'allais descendre jusque dans les cuisines pour demander un verre de jus de citrouille parce que je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Je les ai vus et j'en ai fait des cauchemars pendant 3 mois.

Je crois que c'est à ce moment-là que je me suis rendu compte que j'étais gay au vue du dégoût que j'ai ressenti envers toutes les filles que j'ai côtoyées juste après.

Tout se passa ensuite mécaniquement. Elle hurlait son plaisir dans mes oreilles alors que moi, je ne disais rien. Même pas de râles de plaisirs, même pas une respiration plus rapide qu'à l'ordinaire sous l'effort des va-et-vient.

Mais je finis par me libérer, mécaniquement, dans son intimité.

Dégueu !

Je me retirais et mon sperme coula hors d'elle.

.

 **/!\ /!\ /!\ /!\ /!\ /!\ /!\ /!\ /!\ /!\ /!\ /!\ /!\ /!\ /!\ /!\ /!\ /!\ /!\ /!\ /!\ /!\ /!\ /!\ /!\ /!\**

 **.**

Je restais planté sur le lit. Elle se leva épuiser et elle se lança un sort qui je ne connaissais pas.

 _'' La p*****e, elle a volontairement permis l'insémination d'un de ses ovules. C'est un sort de Magie Noir._

 _\- Ça ne m'étonne même pas. Il faut à tout prix qu'elle tombe enceinte de moi pour que je me marie avec elle. Mais heureusement grâce à toi et ton sort de stérilisation, elle ne le sera pas. ''_

Elle passa un temps infini dans la salle de bain. Elle en sortit lavée et habillée.

Elle lança un Tempus, 22h. Elle sourit largement.

La porte s'ouvrit et voilà que mes traîtres d'amis entraient dans ma chambre.

Je suis toujours complètement nu et voilà que je suis dans le plus simple appareil devant ses traîtres. Non pas que j'ai honte de mon corps. Je suis beau, d'après les autres. Je suis aussi bien monté, d'après Corban. Mais c'est quelque chose d'être nu devant des traîtres et une pouffe.

« Alors ? Lança Ron comme si de rien n'était.

\- Tout s'est bien déroulé. Mais j'ai encore envie de baiser. »

Hermione souffla d'ennui et critiqua son envie de sexe largement comparable à celle d'une nymphomane. Elle lui lança ensuite que des Poufsouffle seraient tout à fait à même à la satisfaire et Ginevra sortit de ma chambre d'un pas joyeux.

Weasley et Granger eut la présence d'esprit de m'habiller d'un caleçon et de mon pyjama d'un sort, de me coucher d'un autre sort et de me retirer le sort d'Imperium. Comme je ne suis pas censé être conscient de tout ce qu'il s'était passé, ils ne prirent pas la peine de me lancer un sort d'Oubliette (et ils allaient le regretter).

Je me forçais à rester calme le temps qu'ils sortent et qu'ils s'éloignent de la chambre.

Quand enfin j'estimais que c'était bon, je fis appel à Dobby alors que je sautais hors du lit.

« Maître Harry, que peut faire Dobby pour son Maître ? Demanda gentiment l'elfe en s'inclinant.

\- J'ai beaucoup de choses à te demander. Déjà il faut que tu changes la chambre de fond en comble. Je veux qu'elle soit totalement différente de ce qu'elle ait maintenant, tu dois changer tous les meubles, surtout mon matelas et les draps. »

D'un claquement de doigt me voilà avec une nouvelle chambre, TOTALEMENT différente de celle d'avant.

Tous les meubles avaient changé de place et les couleurs étaient passés de beige à violet clair. Mon lit, qui n'étais qu'un lit simple avec rideaux orange clair, est maintenant un lit double avec rideaux noir en soi.

« C'est parfait Dobby... Ensuite je veux que tu t'assures que Ginevra Molly Weasley n'est pas enceinte de moi.

\- Qu'est-ce... Elle vous a fait du mal ? Vous ne voulez pas de son enfant ? Fit l'elfe paniqué, ne comprenant pas ma demande.

\- Non, et si elle est vraiment enceinte de moi alors fait en sorte qu'elles ne le soient plus, tu as carte blanche pour cette tâche.

\- Maître Harry est-il vraiment d'accord avec ça ? Maître Harry n'aime pas Miss Weasley ? Fit l'elfe étonné.

\- Non. C'est une traîtresse qui n'en veut qu'à mon argent. Crachais-je avec amertume.

\- Dans ce cas alors je ferais comme vous le voulez. Fit l'elfe bien plus froid qu'à l'ordinaire.

\- Bien, ensuite je veux me venger d'elle et de ce qu'elle m'a fait. Je ne peux pas l'enchaîner à un autre homme en toute connaissance de cause. C'est une garce finit et se serait condamné l'homme aux malheurs. Mais puisqu'elle veut absolument tomber enceinte de moi, alors fait en sorte qu'elle devienne stérile à tout jamais. Et puisqu'elle aime tant que ça le sexe, fait en sorte que plus personnes ne la désire sexuellement sans pour autant altérer son désir à elle. Tu as carte blanche pour remplir mes demandes. Tu as tout à fait le droit d'user et abuser des sorts Noirs voir oublier ou considérer comme dangereux voir interdit, et même de toutes les potions existantes qu'elles soient interdites ou non.

\- Dobby fera tout ce que le Maître désir. Je fais le faire maintenant. Dobby vous fera un rapport de situation sur votre appel... Au plaisir de vous revoir en meilleur forme, Maître Harry. »

L'elfe s'inclina une nouvelle fois et disparu dans un pop.

 _'' C'est sadique !_

 _\- Mais c'est le juste retour des choses. J'ai dit que j'étais de retour et que cela allait faire mal. Ce n'était pas des paroles en l'air. ''_

Sur les conseils de Tom ainsi que ses connaissances en Magie, je barricada ma chambre de sorts contre les intrusions non-désirées et l'espionnage. Heureusement pour moi, tous les papiers concernant mes projets étaient bien cachés dans ma malle et personnes n'avaient eu la présence d'esprit de fouiller dans mes affaires. Puis, je rajoutais sur la porte un sort de ma connaissance tirée de Sirius. D'un mouvement de poignée je mis mon sort en place. Il m'indiquera qui était entrée de force dans ma chambre.

Je ne l'avais pas fait avant car je ne voulais pas attirer l'attention sur ma personne. JE ne voulais pas qu'on me question sur le nombre de sorts de protection, et pourquoi j'ai des protections en place tout court. La guerre est terminée, plus besoins de toutes ses dispositions. Mais maintenant je n'ai plus le choix.

Je partis ensuite me laver et j'insistais fermement sur mon membre. Prit d'une soudaine envie, je le désinfectais même avec du gel hydroalcoolique. Je ne sais pas si c'est efficace et pas dangereux pour moi, mais je me sentis un peu mieux après ça. C'était comme si rien de Ginevra ne resterait sur mon anatomie.

Je me couchais dans mon nouveau lit mais je dormis très mal.

OoOoO

Le week-end arriva enfin. Comme je suis majeur, je pouvais aller librement où je voulais lors de mes périodes libres.

Ce fut donc avec bonheur et grand soulagement que je sortis des limites de Poudlard très tôt en ce Samedi matin. Il n'était que 7h mais je m'en foutais, je devais aller voir mon homme.

Je transplanais directement devant les portes de la banque sorcière, Gringotts.

Je saluais le gobelin gardant les portes d'entrée et je me présentais au premier gobelin que je vis qui était au guichet. Il me mena dans le bureau de Silve où attendais déjà Corban.

Je restais dans la banque jusqu'à midi, soit environ 5h. Ce qui prit le plus de temps se fut de calmer Corban qui voulait aller torturer Weaslette pour ce qu'elle m'avait fait. Que ce soit pour me venger de mon viol sous Imperium ou pour le contrat de mariage qu'avait signé Dumbledore à ma place entant que tuteur. Heureusement pour nous, du haut de ma majorité, et de mon statut de Lord Potter-Black, je pus rompre le contrat sans difficulté et je me dis que c'était justement à cause de mon statut de Lord (et que donc je peux rompre le contrat) que Ginevra voulait absolument tomber enceinte de moi.

Malgré mon envie de lui faire payer, physiquement parlant, ma vengeance était déjà en cours. Corban avait dû se faire une raison, il ne pourrait pas torturer la pouffe jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive.

Quand je sortis de la banque, Corban m'invita au restaurant et nous y mangeâmes un délicieux rôti de porc avec des pommes de terre fondantes à l'abri des regards et des journalistes.

Je dus finalement rentrer en début d'après-midi pour ne pas inquiéter Dumby et ci.

J'embrassais longuement mon homme et lui promit qu'on allait vite se revoir.

Le reste du week-end fut calme et sans incident.

Petit temps de repos qui me fit du bien avant de reprendre les cours.

Une demi semaine passa, on était Mercredi soir, et j'appelais Dobby pour un compte rendu.

Il me confirma que le sort de stérilisation avait bien marché et que donc Ginevra n'était pas enceinte de moi. Ouf !

Ensuite il venait ce matin-même de donner à cette pouffe une potion qui l'avait stérilisé à jamais. Un point de régler.

Il cherchait toujours pour la rendre indésirable sexuellement sans altérer son désir, mais j'étais très fier de mon elfe de maison.

Je le remerciais longuement sous sa gêne évidente.

OoOoO

Nous voilà au soir du Bal organisé par le Ministre.

Je suis sur mon 31 tout comme Draco qui me présenta son bras. Avec un sourire je le pris et nous franchisâmes les portes du hall du Ministère qui s'ouvrirent sur une grande salle décorée.

Nous fîmes le tour des invités pour les saluer comme de bon petit Lord et futur Lord. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de mondes. L'Ordre du Phénix était présente, quelques adultes dont des parents d'élèves pour la plupart. Néanmoins les Malfoy, invités pour l'occasion, n'étaient pas présent, tout comme les anciens Mangemorts qui ont été sauvés d'Azkaban par moi-même. Et finalement cela valait mieux, je n'avais pas envie de craquer et balancer les 4 vérités de suite alors que j'assistais encore à une discussion pleine de sous-entendus pas le bienvenu de la part de soi-disant personne de la Lumière.

Au moment où nous arrivons auprès des jeunes de Poudlard, surtout des cinquièmes années, je vis une furie rousse foncer droit sur moi.

Elle sortait en furie du lot de huitième année qui venaient d'arriver. Des Gryffondor pour la grande majorité et pas un seul Serpentard ou Serdaigle. Comme c'était bizarre !

« Harry, siffla-t-elle avec fureur et rage. Qu'est-ce que tu fais au bras de Malfoy ?

\- C'est mon cavalier ! Je l'ai invité à venir avec moi.

\- Pourquoi ? Susurra-t-elle les yeux pleins de fureur.

\- Pourquoi toutes ces questions ? Je ne suis qu'un ami pour toi ! J'ai le droit d'inviter qui je veux ! »

Vraiment elle m'a énervé et mon envie de partir revint au galop. Pourtant je devais rester.

Donc après avoir dit certaines vérités à la figure de la pouffe, je partis voir les adultes qui venaient d'arriver, des Aurors.

La soirée se déroula sans autre incident de ce genre, et Fudge fit son discours. À la fin, tout le monde applaudit et Fudge m'invita sur l'estrade pour venir faire mon propre speech.

Après tout je suis un Héros et un Héros faisait toujours un discours.

« Bonsoir à tous. Ce soir nous sommes réunis pour fêter la mort de Lord Voldemort. »

Frissonnement de peur de la part de tous. Je roulais des yeux à cette constatation mais ne dit rien.

 _'' Même pas vrai ! Je suis toujours là et bel et bien là._

 _\- Chut tu me déconcentres. ''_

« Ce soir VOUS allez fêter la mort de Lord Voldemort. Moi, je vais aller me coucher après m'être recueillit sur MON monument au mort que J'AI construit. Ne le chercher pas, il est tout petit encore, c'est juste un modèle que je garde précieusement avec moi... Merci de m'avoir écouté. »

30 secondes. Un record !

Je descendis de l'estrade sous le silence de la pièce. Je repris le bras de Draco qui me mena à l'extérieur.

On transplana et on se sépara amicalement une fois dans notre Salle Commune.

Je fis ce que j'avais à faire, soit me recueillir sur la version miniature du Monument Aux Morts que je souhaitais voir trôner dans l'atrium du Ministère. Voldy ne fit aucun commentaire mais je sus, dans ma magie, que cela le touchait de savoir que sur mon monument il y avait aussi les noms des Mangemorts tomber aux combats. Quand je fus satisfait, je me couchais en prévision d'un lendemain chargé en représailles.

Je ne me trompais absolument pas.

Le lendemain la Une de la Gazette faisait part à toute la population sorcière d'Angleterre que je ne suis qu'un goujat pour ne pas mettre présenter au Bal au bras de ma fiancée. Ensuite Rita Skeeter, puisque c'était elle qui avait écrit l'article qui se retrouvait sur la Une, me dépeint comme un dépressif et un sorcier dangereux parce que je pensais aux morts. Et enfin elle conclue son article en démontrant que je suis qu'un égoïste parce que je gardais précieusement le Monument Aux Morts qui rendait hommages morts de la Bataille Finale.

Parfait, elle venait de se mettre à dos tous les sorciers un tant soit peu intelligent. Et malheureusement ils n'étaient pas beaucoup. Et heureusement, pour moi, s'étaient tous des gens puissants, Héritiers de grandes fortunes s'ils n'étaient pas déjà des Lords.

Ensuite vint les remontrances de Granger et Weasley qui me reprochaient d'être venu au bras d'un ''Mangemort'' et comme quoi j'ai été stupide en ne faisant pas ce qu'on attendait de moi, et vint celle de Dumbledore.

« […] Je comprends que tu sois triste. Beaucoup d'innocents sont tombés aux combats. Mais ils sont morts maintenant et il faut passer à autre chose. Autre chose veut dire penser à l'avenir. Et je suis très déçu que tu es abandonné Ginny pour te présenter au bras de Draco Malfoy ! Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?... Est-ce que Draco Malfoy t'a menacé pour que tu y ailles avec lui et ainsi pour qu'il puisse te ridiculiser ? Finit Dumbledore d'une voix douce et peinée. »

Non mais à quoi il pense l'autre ?

Tu vas voir qui menace qui !

« Rien de tout ça Professeur ! Répliquais-je vertement en me levant d'un bond du fauteuil. C'est MOI qui l'ai invité. C'est MOI qui ai décidé qu'il serait MON cavalier ! À ce que je sache Ginny n'est PAS ma petite amie et ENCORE MOINS MA FIANCÉE ! Je suis majeur, je fais ce que je veux de ma vie ! »

Je claquais la porte du bureau du Directeur histoire de lui montrait à quel point il m'avait mis en colère. Même si ce geste était purement puéril.

 _'' Tu devrais aller te détendre. Non pas que j'ai envie de voir de la bouillie de Gryffondor, c'est toujours une joie d'en voir, mais si tu le fais, tu vas avoir des problèmes._

 _\- Yes, heureusement que tous mes projets vont être bouclés dans deux mois. ''_

Dans deux mois je partirais. Dans deux mois, soit en Décembre je partirais vivre au Japon avec Corban.

Et ma huitième année qui me donne à la fin mes ASPIC ? Pas besoins quand on a déjà le Diplôme de fin d'Études délivré par les écoles sorcières japonaises, soit l'équivalent des ASPIC.

Qu'est-ce que je vais faire par la suite ? À part épouser Corban, je vais suivre les cours dispensés dans la meilleure école de Médicomagie japonaises.

Et Corban ? Entant donner qu'il est libre comme l'air et acquitté de toutes les charges contre lui entant que Mangemort (je ne me suis pas gêné pour faire des pots-de-vin mais anonyme), il a décidé de mettre en valeur ses connaissances en Magie Noire et est en train de suivre des cours pour devenir professeurs de Magie Sombres dans l'Université japonaise des Sorciers Protecteurs, l'équivalent des Aurors chez nous. Cela lui plaît bien.

Voilà mes projets mais cela prend du temps pour faire tous les papiers nécessaires pour aller vivre au Japon.

Mais ce qui me prend vraiment le plus de temps c'est de régler tous les problèmes que j'ai ici à cause de Dumbledore.

Et puis je compte bien prendre ma revanche.

J'ai largement bien avancé dans mes projets puisque je n'ai pas à me cacher dans l'école pour remplir mes papiers. L'intimité de ma chambre me suffit.

Deux mois, ça va vite passer...

OoOoO

Les deux mois passèrent rapidement.

En deux mois pas mal de choses avaient changés.

En premier lieu, mon Monument Aux Morts trônait fièrement dans le Hall du Ministère. Magnifique et tellement mieux en vrai. Bien mieux que l'horrible statue qui était là avant !

C'était une immense fontaine blanche et noire ornée toutes les créatures magiques vivantes encore ou disparue, des hybrides, des êtres magiques et des humains Moldus comme Sorciers sur le devant.

Les noms de TOUS les disparut à cause de la Guerre flottaient dans l'eau en lettre de feu et coulaient lentement depuis les hauteurs.

C'était tellement magnifiques que quand les Gobelins l'ont scellé dans le Hall, j'ai pleuré. C'était exactement ce que je voulais et pour la peine, personne et surtout pas le Ministre ne pourra l'enlever.

Ensuite Ginevra avait tenté de se retrouver encore une fois dans mon lit pour retenter l'expérience puisqu'elle avait découvert qu'elle n'était pas enceinte. Mais hélas à cause des sorts de protections sur la porte de ma chambre, elle n'avait pas pu passer.

En voyant le nom apparaître dû au sort de Sirius, je l'ai engueulé dans la Grande Salle. Le Professeur Flitwick et le Professeur Chourave en ont rajouté une couche quand ils ont compris que la jeune fille se permettait de venir dans leur Salle Commune pour faire autres choses que des révisions... Moins 200 points pour Gryffondor (qui a un score négatif maintenant) et des heures de colles à foison.

Granger et Ronald m'ont hurlé dessus mais j'ai laissé échapper le fait qu'ils étaient au courant de ça et qu'ils le cautionnaient... Oups... La tête des Profs à ce moment-là. Snape s'était fait plaisir.

La veille des vacances d'hiver, Dobby trouva la potion et le sort qui saura rendre Ginevra indésirable sexuellement sans altérer son propre désir sexuel.

Ce fut avec joie que j'accueillis la nouvelle et pour remercier Dobby je lui offris de travailler pour moi et la Maison Potter-Black (future Maison Potter-Black-Yaxley). Comme il n'était qu'un simple elfe au service de Poudlard, savoir qu'il allait travailler pour moi le rendit très heureux.

Quant à moi, le lendemain, je fis mes valises. Je partais et je ne reviendrais pas.

Je mis ma valise avec les autres et observais avec étonnement les Serpentard, tous les Serpentard, mettre leurs valises avec la mienne.

« Vous partez en vacances vous aussi ? Demandais-je curieux.

\- Oui mais pas que ça. On part définitivement de l'école. Me répondit aimablement Pansy. J'ai été acceptée dans l'école d'Avocat Sorcier de France et je vais passer l'équivalent des ASPIC là-bas. Aucun problème pour les cours puisque je les recevais par hiboux. J'attendais juste l'acceptation de mes papiers pour le logement.

\- Moi je pars faire mon cursus de gérant d'entreprise en Chine. Me fit Draco très heureux. L'école ne commence quand Janvier pour faire six mois de cours et six mois de stage sans empiéter sur deux années. J'ai déjà passé l'équivalent des ASPIC pendant les vacances d'été.

\- Et moi je vais en Italie, enchaîna Blaise très content. Chez ma famille pour suivre des cours de Commerce International. Je vais prendre l'année en cours de route mais pas de soucis. Un de mes cousin est dans la même classe que moi et saura m'aider. J'avais juste des problèmes pour mes papiers de transfert.

\- Et moi je vais en Russie pour un cursus de Maître de Potion sous la houlette de Snape qui va donner sa démission demain matin. Finit Théo très fier d'y être accepté, l'école étant très sélective.

\- Je vois. Fis-je très étonné et très heureux pour eux. Mais pourquoi être revenu tout de même ?

\- Parce qu'on y était obligé. Me répondit Draco la mine neutre mais les yeux flamboyant de colère. On voulait nous surveiller. Nous sommes libres au niveau juridique mais dans la vie de tous les jours ce n'est pas vraiment le cas. Mais maintenant que tous nos papiers sont en règle, on n'est plus obligé de rester... Mais et toi ? Tu pars vraiment uniquement qu'en vacances ? »

 _'' En voilà des jeunes gens qui vont avoir droit à une bonne carrière. Et elle est méritée. Souffla Voldy._

 _\- Oui, ils le méritent. Ils ont tellement souffert alors la moindre des choses c'est qu'ils puissent partir pour démarrer une nouvelle vie._

 _\- Comme ce que tu vas faire._

 _\- Exactement. ''_

Je souris largement aux Serpentard. Ils sont intelligents et je suis content qu'ils aient remarqués les détails. Cela me conforte dans l'idée qu'ils sont bien plus attentifs à moi, Harry, que les autres.

« Non pas vraiment. Je pars vraiment et je ne reviens pas. J'ai été accepté dans l'école de Médicomagie du Japon. Tout comme vous, j'ai des problèmes avec des papiers quelconques. Mais je suis revenue parce que j'avais une revanche à prendre.

\- Et quand est-ce qu'on pourra voir le résultat ? Parce que je sais que Granger et Weasley ne vont pas uniquement se prendre des heures de colles ou perdre des points. Me demanda Blaise avec un sourire carnassier.

\- Normalement dès les premières semaines de Janvier. Ça va faire grand bruit. »

Je vis les sourires de mes amis, vrais amis. Je sus qu'ils allaient suivre tout ça de très près.

Je descendis jusqu'à la Grande Salle avec eux. Cette fois, je pris mon petit déjeuner avec mes vrais amis (Luna, Neville, Susan, etc...), tous réunit à la table des Serdaigle sauf pour les Serpentard qui se retenaient de se mélanger aux autres pour ne pas avoir de problèmes.

Ils ne savent rien, par égard pour eux si jamais Dumbledore venait à les interroger plus en profondeur qu'à la normale. Mais ils sentaient que j'étais bien plus heureux que d'habitude.

La cloche sonna, c'était l'appel pour ceux qui partaient.

Je fis spécialement mes aurevoirs à Neville et Luna qui restaient à Poudlard. Je leur dis simplement que je partais et que je ne reviendrais pas mais qu'on restait toujours en contact.

Ils ne dirent rien et me saluèrent chaudement.

Je pris la file d'élèves qui partaient, sans me retourner.

Je ne saluais même pas Weasley fils et fille et Granger qui étaient resté à Poudlard et qui n'étaient même pas au courant que je partais. J'avais tout fait pour qu'ils ne le sachent pas en m'inscrivant sur la liste des élèves qui partent au dernier moment et en faisant mine de rien.

Je pars.

Le trajet en train me parut long et court à la fois. J'étais presser de rentrer chez-moi mais je ne voulais pas vraiment quitter tous mes amis que je m'étais fait à l'école.

Pourtant mon envie de rentrer était plus forte que tout, surtout quand je vis Corban sur le quai de la gare.

Les gens le regardaient suspicieusement. Il n'avait pas d'enfants donc normalement il ne devrait pas être là.

Mais il y était, et il était là pour moi.

Je descendis avec ma valise et je marchais lentement jusqu'à lui.

Je voulais savourer ce moment, ce moment où tu retrouvais enfin l'être que tu aimais de tout cœur. Celui qui t'a attendu, celui qui t'aime de toutes ses forces.

Je savourais ses lèvres et ses mains sur mon visage. Je le savourais sans pensées une seule seconde au silence inhabituel de la gare.

Je repris pied dans la réalité quand des applaudissements se firent entendre. Surpris, je me tournais vers la source du bruit.

Des Lords, des Héritiers et mes amis m'applaudissaient, ils approuvaient mon choix et me le faisait savoir.

Je les saluais une dernière fois et je pris la main de mon homme qui me fit transplaner avec lui.

Je pars pour vivre ma vie au côté de mon homme avec un locataire presque indésirable dans ma tête.

OoOoO

Voilà 10 ans que je suis parti. Et je ne regrettais rien.

En 10 ans il s'en était passé des choses.

Après m'être enfuit de Poudlard (c'est le cas, je me suis enfui), la Une qui vint le jour suivant fit étalage de mon baisé avec Corban. Rita s'en était donné à cœur joie. Elle m'avait traité de tous les noms étant donné que je ''trompais'' ma fiancée. Basique mais la vérité éclata quand Silve mit les choses au clair.

Dumbledore avait signé un contrat de mariage avec Ginevra en mon nom sans me demander mon avis.

Cela avait fait hurler les Sang-Purs. Le retour de bâton fut terrible car Ginevra fut mise au ban de la société.

Non seulement elle ne pouvait plus espérer se marier avec un bon partie mais avec ses propres problèmes elle était à moitié folle. Sa frustration sexuelle l'avait rendue hystérique et 2 mois après que je fusse partie, Arthur n'avait eu d'autre choix que de l'interner à St-Mangouste sous les hurlements d'indignation de Molly qui ne comprenait pas que sa fille était devenue folle.

Pauvre Arthur.

Ensuite les magouilles de Dumbledore fut rendu public (oups) par une source anonyme (nommé Silve).

Cette fois, en plus des Sang-Purs, ce furent les créatures, êtres magiques et les hybrides qui s'étaient fait entendre avec en tête de tous, Remus Lupin et sa fureur.

Non seulement j'appris que c'était Dumbledore lui-même qui faisaient passer les lois rétrogrades envers eux mais qu'en plus une bonne partie de l'Ordre était d'accord avec lui.

Bravo la Lumière !

Dumbledore fut très vite condamné à rendre son poste de Directeur ainsi que toutes les nominations qu'il avait eu, et à se retirer sagement de la vie politique.

Mais que dalle ! On parle de celui qui avait tenté de me tuer... Oups, apparemment je n'étais pas censé le savoir.

Et double oups, Silve non plus. Puisque que Dumby n'a pas été sage, il s'était empressé de ressortir de vieux documents démontrant que j'étais censé mourir après ''mon mariage'' et que par conséquent Silve devait donner les pleins pouvoir de mes coffres à Ginevra dès le mariage prononcer pour éviter tous problèmes à venir si leur plan ne marchait pas.

Oups.

Voilà Dumbledore emprisonnait à vie à Azkaban. Peine qui me convenait qu'à moitié, mais la Justice est la Justice. Il est en train de payer en côtoyant les Détraqueurs.

Pour ce qui était de mes ex-amis, Ron et Hermione. Ils sont bien ensemble, mariés et vivent dans la pauvreté. Personne ne voulait accueillir les gens qui ont contribué à ''la mort du Héros''. D'autant plus qu'ils ont essayé de m'enlever, 2 ans après la fin de leurs études, pour essayer de me faire revenir dans le droit chemin. Toutes les économies qu'ils avaient étaient passées dans le payement de leurs cautions pour sortir de la prison japonaise pour sorciers.

Maintenant ils ont un casier judiciaire et Granger ne pouvait donc plus travailler au Ministère à cause de ça. Pour son rêve de poste de Ministre, je lui dis ''merde !''.

Mais ce qui m'a vraiment fait le plus plaisir ce fut ma grossesse et mon mariage. 3 ans après être partit, j'accueillais dans ma vie un mari et un enfant nommé Tom Max Potter-Black-Yaxley.

Et oui, le morceau d'âme de Tom s'est détaché de moi pour être accueillis pleinement dans l'enfant à naître, rendant ainsi la vie à Tom Jedusor, alias Lord Voldemort.

Je peux vous dire que j'en ai rigolé pendant des heures à cette constatation. Et j'ai dû expliquer à mon désormais mari pourquoi je rigolais comme un fou à chaque fois qu'on parlait de notre futur enfant.

Après avoir était inquiet, Corban était désormais tout aussi mort de rire que moi.

C'était ironique quand on y pensait. Mon ennemi, Lord Voldemort, vivant, fils d'Harry Potter, son ancien pire ennemi...

Pauvre de lui !

Néanmoins, en famille, je peux toujours continuer à le faire chier puisque qu'étant pas vraiment un enfant il avait gardé tous ses souvenirs. C'est très amusant.

Aujourd'hui je vis mon rêve. Le Bonheur. L'Amour. La Joie. La Tendresse.

C'est une suite logique après avoir tant souffert.

 _ **FIN**_

.

* * *

.

Et voilà !

J'espère que le passage sensible ne vous a pas trop choqué.

Et que l'histoire en elle-même vous a plut !

 **MERCI a ceux qui l'ont lu, et qui vont mettre un commentaire. Ou pas !**

On se revoit dans un autre OS ou fic !

A la prochaine !

 _Iris Uchiwa_


End file.
